


Powerslide

by victorian_party



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Underwater Blow Jobs, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorian_party/pseuds/victorian_party
Summary: The Stars' season ends and Jamie follows Tyler from the arena, onto a plane and all the way to Mexico. Because that’s the Jamie Benn way.





	Powerslide

The Stars' season is over and Jamie and Tyler go to Mexico. They don’t really talk about it. Tyler says something about beaches and the next thing Jamie knows, he’s booked two flights to Cancun and he and Tyler are dragging their bags into the villa they’ll be staying in for the next two weeks.

  
The villa is pretty remote, with a pool and a private beach and no one around for miles in any direction. Tyler takes this to mean that he can walk around with as little clothing as possible, lounges on the deck by the pool in the World’s Smallest swimming trunks.

  
Jamie doesn’t know how to feel about that. Jamie’s been nursing, not a crush, but an infatuation with Tyler basically since he joined the team.

  
It hasn’t been made any easier by the arrangement he’s come to have with Tyler. Jamie’s not sure how it came about, like most things involving Tyler, Jamie gets sucked into his whirlpool and he’s never sure how he ends up on the other side.

  
Anyway, he and Tyler occasionally fuck and Jamie doesn’t know how he lucked out. Tyler and his endless sexual energy and his apparent willingness to be naked with Jamie.

  
Tyler’s in the pool and he’s somehow bullied Jamie into sitting on the ledge in his trunks. Jamie’s contemplating actually getting into the pool, if only to get away from the oppressive heat when Tyler wades up to Jamie and inserts himself into the space between his legs with an intent look on his face.

  
Jamie knows that look. Jamie has dreams about Tyler giving him that look. That kind of look usually leads to orgasms and Jamie completely embarrassing himself. Lucky for Jamie, Tyler seems to like Jamie’s endless enthusiasm about sex with him. Jamie’s dick doesn’t need a whole lot of convincing when it comes to Tyler and his looks.

  
“Jamie,” Tyler sing songs. His looking up at Jamie from under his long lashes and he’s all wet from the pool water and kind of like, glistens in the sun light. Tyler’s all summer tan and Jamie is a very weak man.

  
Jamie doesn’t really want to risk saying anything. He meets Tyler’s dark gaze, hums in acknowledgment, and really hopes Tyler doesn’t notice that he’s kind of already hard.

  
“I really want to suck you off, can I?” Jamie chokes on his response and bobs his head in the affirmative. Jamie moves to get out the pool so they can take this to a bedroom or anywhere, really. Tyler grabs Jamie’s thigh, stopping him.

  
“No, here. I want to try something.” Jamie settles back on the pool ledge. They’re kind of in the deep end, so Jamie doesn’t know what the fuck Tyler’s planning to do, but he stays put.

  
“Good.” Tyler smiles at Jamie and leans up to kiss him.

  
Tyler pulls away after a bit, pushes Jamie back so he’s half leaning out of the pool. Tyler sinks down into the water in front of Jamie and pulls his trunks half down. Jamie’s kind of stupid, so he just watches Tyler, ignores the feeling of concrete digging into his back and his elbows.

  
Everything’s already wet and slick from the pool water and Jamie’s been hard since Tyler swam up to him. It doesn’t take much to get him all the way there, Tyler’s skilled hands working Jamie to full hardness.

  
Tyler’s kind of a slut for cock and he’s mentioned before that he really likes sucking Jamie off. Jamie tries not to think about that too hard (HA!), that way lies very inopportune boners. Tyler spits a line of drool down onto Jamie’s cock, spreads it down Jamie’s shaft with his hand and leans down to take Jamie into his mouth.

  
Tyler ends up half underwater as he takes Jamie’s full length into his mouth and Jamie would be concerned about him like, drowning if he wasn’t so distracted. Tyler’s bobbing his head and using his hand on whatever his mouth can’t reach and the whole thing leads to a lot of water sloshing around Jamie’s dick. It’s the weirdest sensation; the heat from Tyler’s mouth and hand juxtaposed with the cool pool water. It’s heady watching Tyler look up at him with Jamie’s cock in his mouth, practically underwater and Jamie is definitely going to come very soon, too soon. He doesn’t ever want this to end.

  
Jamie’s got a vice grip on the edge of the pool, frantically humping up into the wet heat of Tyler’s mouth and there’s water sloshing out of the pool onto the concrete and Jamie is very much right there.

  
“Tyler,” He gasps out, fingers slipping off Tyler’s shoulders as he tries to push him off, tries to warn him. Tyler just makes this little noise, water bubbling up from his nose and yeah, that's it, Jamie’s coming. Tyler finally pulls back, gasping and taking deep pulls of air into his lungs.

  
“Fuck,” He wheezes and coughs a little, keeps stroking Jamie’s dick until he squirms away, too sensitive.

  
“Are you okay?” Jamie asks once he like, regains his ability to think and function properly.

  
“Yeah,” Tyler says and he’s already got a hand down his trunks, his eyes on Jamie. Jamie gets with the program, pushes Tyler’s hand out the way and pulls him forward until Tyler ends up mostly on top of him. It doesn’t take much to get Tyler off; He’s a couple of strokes in when Tyler’s breath stutters into his shoulder and Tyler comes into Jamie’s hand and onto both of their chests.

  
Tyler slides off of Jamie and into the water, which _gross_. Jamie says as much to Tyler who just laughs and shimmies his jizz-covered trunks the rest of the way off, letting them float away.

  
Jamie lets himself lie back, legs dangling into the pool. His dick is still out and he can feel Tyler’s come drying uncomfortably fast on his chest. He kind of wants to say something. He’s not sure what exactly, but he’s sure it would be very stupid and unjustifiably intense for what just happened. Instead, he pulls his trunks back on, closes is eyes and listens to Tyler splash around in the pool, which again, _gross_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in like, 4 years! Cheers for me!
> 
> edit: didn't think I would jynx the whole team by saying their season was over! oops >.<


End file.
